


Farbflecken

by CornChrunchie



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Nadeshdas POV, OOC, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Apropos Hochzeit: Was ist denn eigentlich mit unseren beiden Turteltäubchen?“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farbflecken

**Author's Note:**

> **Regenbogenchallenge:** Orange (verwendetes Prompt unten)
> 
>  **A/N:** Die Geschichte ist gegen Ende irgendwie ein bisschen komischer geworden, als ursprünglich geplant ... Es sollte nie SO werden, ich schwöre. Aber die Story wollte es so. Also habe ich mich geschlagen gegeben. Könnte etwas Fremdschäden hervorrufen ... ich hoffe sehr, dass das nicht allzu schlimm geworden ist. 
> 
> Gegen Ende erinnert die Geschichte übrigens sehr an Farfies ["Schreibtisch"](http://farfarello88.livejournal.com/20979.html#cutid1), was mir aber erst aufgefallen ist, als das Kind schon in den Brunnen ... also die Wörter schon ins Word ... na ja, ihr wisst schon. Und obwohl ich nicht noch mal verglichen habe, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich Farfies Werk besser liest. Aber gut, bei mir wird es ja auch nicht ansatzweise so explizit. 
> 
> Ach ja, und die Charaktere sind vielleicht etwas OOC. 
> 
> Ansonsten: Viele Albereien, viel Kitsch. 
> 
> Have fun!

 

*~*~*

 

Mit gerümpfter Nase und einem Blick in den Himmel trat Nadeshda auf die Straße. In der Hand hielt sie einen roten Regenschirm, den sie vorsorglich bereits unter dem kleinen Vordach des Hauses geöffnet hatte und der nun wie ein riesiger Farbfleck auf einem schwarz-weiß Foto wirkte. Juli, pah! Dass sie nicht lachte. Als Sommer ging das hier wirklich nicht durch. Seit vier Tagen regnete es fast ununterbrochen und der kühle Wind verstärkte nur noch ihre innere Ablehnung diesem Wetter gegenüber. Wie gern würde sie jetzt an irgendeinem Strand in der Sonne liegen und genüsslich einen dieser Mango-Papaya-Cocktails trinken, die sie so gerne mochte. Dafür würde sie sogar freiwillig den Zuckerrand in Kauf nehmen.

Nadeshda seufzte und zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke höher.

Wenn wenigstens irgendein interessanter Fall zu lösen wäre, der sie ein wenig ablenken könnte … Doch stattdessen ließen die Kriminellen dieser Stadt es ausnahmsweise mal ruhig angehen und im Büro wartete Aktenarbeit darauf, sorgfältig von ihr bearbeitet zu werden. Großartig. Was auch dazu führte, dass Silke und sie sich seit geraumer Zeit beruflich überhaupt nicht mehr gesehen hatten – es gab momentan einfach keinen Grund, mal in der Rechtsmedizin vorbeizuschauen. Jedenfalls nicht für sie. Aus ihr mehr oder weniger unbekannten Gründen, hatte ihr Chef seine regelmäßigen Besuche dort nämlich sehr wohl aufrecht erhalten.

Sie schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, wie Herr Thiel jedes Mal leicht derangiert ins Büro zurück kam und glaubte, ihr würde das nicht auffallen. Dass er und der Herr Professor offensichtlich allgemein glaubten, niemand würde bemerken, wie sie miteinander umgingen. Vielleicht, weil es sich gar nicht so sehr von vorher unterschied. Es waren eher so Kleinigkeiten.

Hände flüchtig streifen. Grundlose Blicke und noch viel grundlosere Lächeln tauschen. Kleine Komplimente, versteckt hinter den üblichen Kabbeleien. Und ab und an sogar mal ein Knutschfleck.

Da brauchte man nicht mal Kriminalkommissarin für sein, um das zu erkennen und diverse Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen.

Nadeshda schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und bog in eine Seitenstraße ein.

Jedenfalls … aufgrund mangelnder beruflicher Ereignisse hatte sie Silke seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen, was die beiden Freundinnen zu dem Ergebnis kommen ließ, sich nun endlich mal wieder am Wochenende zu treffen. Zu blöd, dass Nadeshdas Auto ausgerechnet jetzt in die Reparatur gemusst hatte und sie somit zu Fuß laufen musste. Zum Glück war es nicht ganz so weit zu Silke.

Und tatsächlich: In ungefähr zwanzig Meter Entfernung konnte sie jetzt auch schon das knallrote Auto der Rechtsmedizinerin erkennen.

Schnell ging sie die letzten Schritte zu der ihr bekannten Haustür, immer wohl bedacht darauf, den ganzen Pfützen auszuweichen und konnte nicht ein erleichtertes Aufatmen unterdrücken, als sie den kleinen Klingelknopf der Hausnummer 12a betätigte. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie erkannte Silke durch das Glas in der Tür, ehe ihr geöffnet wurde. Ein fröhliches Lächeln strahlte ihr entgegen, fast wie Sonnenschein an diesem trüben Tag.

„Hey“, sagte Silke gut gelaunt und Nadeshda beugte sich hinunter, um ihre kleine Freundin gebührend zu begrüßen. Deren Stimme wurde plötzlich besorgt. „Oh je, hättest du was gesagt, dann wäre ich mit dem Auto zu dir gekommen.“

Nadeshda winkte ab. „Ach weißt du … so ein kleiner Gang kann mir eigentlich gar nicht schaden.“ Sie schloss ihren Regenschirm und folgte Silke in die gemütliche Wohnung. „Wenn nur das Wetter ein bisschen besser wäre …“ Sie seufzte.

„Ja … wer wünscht sich das nicht“, stimmte Silke ihr zu und warf einen mitleidigen Blick nach draußen. Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und fragte: „Kaffee?“

„Nee, aber gerne einen Kamillentee, wenn du einen da hast“, antwortete Nadeshda und nahm dankend die dampfende Tasse entgegen, nachdem sie ihre Jacke sorgfältig zum Trocknen über einen Stuhl gehängt und sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatte.

Silke ließ sich mit einer heißen Tasse Kaffee ebenfalls neben ihr nieder.

„So hat sich meine Nichte ihren Geburtstag bestimmt auch nicht vorgestellt“, meinte sie gedankenverloren.

„Wie alt wird sie noch gleich?“ Nadeshda pustete in ihre Tasse, um den Tee abzukühlen und war für einen Moment dankbar, dass sie keine Brille trug, die an diesem Tag wahrscheinlich schon zigmal beschlagen wäre.

„Sechs.“

„Ach genau. Aber sie hat erst nächste Woche Geburtstag, oder?“

„In vier Tagen, ja. Deswegen will ich ja heute die Blumentöpfe anmalen. Schön übrigens, dass du mir da hilfst.“ Silke lächelte sie an.

„Ach, klar doch. Ist doch auch mal eine nette Sache, um den Sonntag miteinander zu verbringen. Außerdem mag ich die Idee deiner Schwester, angemalte Blumentöpfe mit Süßigkeiten drin an die anderen Kinder zu verschenken.“

„Mhm, ich auch. Und da ich im Malen schon immer ein wenig talentierter als sie gewesen bin und sie ja grade eh so Stress mit ihrem Ex-Mann hat, habe ich mich selbstverständlich freiwillig für diese Aufgabe geopfert.“ Sie zwinkerte Nadeshda zu.

Diese musste schmunzeln. „Von einer fleißigen Helferin war da aber nicht die Rede.“

„Nun tu mal nicht so. Ich weiß doch, wie gerne du so etwas machst.“ Mit einem Nicken deutete Silke auf das hübsche kleine Windlicht, das Nadeshda ihr an Weihnachten voller Stolz übergeben hatte.

„Ertappt … Lass das bloß nicht die Straftäter dieser Stadt hören, sonst wird noch meine ganze Autorität untergraben.“

„Keine Sorge, meine Patienten sind im Allgemeinen eher minder gesprächsbereit.“

Sie grinsten sich an, ehe Silke aufstand und die Küche verließ, um wenig später mit niedlichen kleinen Blumentöpfen aus Terrakotta, schönen bunten Farben und ein paar Pinseln wiederzukommen.

„So.“ Sie stellte alles auf dem Tisch ab. „Das ist eigentlich alles, was wir brauchen.“

Nadeshda nickte, stand ebenfalls auf und holte eine dieser Wachs-Tischdecken aus einem Schrank hervor, die sie anschließend auf der Holzplatte ausbreitete, damit sie nicht durch die Farbe oder so beschädigt wurde. Silke knipste noch schnell das Licht an, weil es in der Küche trotz der Uhrzeit durch die Wolken draußen ziemlich dunkel war.

„Vielleicht noch Wasser, zum Pinsel auswaschen“, murmelte sie und stellte kurz darauf zwei Becher zu den restlichen Materialien.

Dann setzten sich beide wieder hin und Nadeshda nahm einen der Töpfe aus dem roten Ton in die Hand.

„Hat deine Schwester irgendwelche Wünsche? Also etwas, das da raufgemalt werden soll?“

Silke schüttelte den Kopf und begutachtete einen der Pinsel genauer. „Sie meinte, ich könne meiner Kreativität freien Lauf lassen, solange es am Ende schön und kindgerecht aussehe.“

„Also keine Eindrücke deiner Arbeit. Tragisch …“

Silke lachte. „Wirklich bedauerlich. Aber ich hatte an so etwas wie Biene Maja oder andere hübsche Motive wie Blumen gedacht. Oder was meinst du?“ Sie schaute Nadeshda fragend an.

„Klingt doch gut“, erwiderte sie, drehte das Glas mit der blauen Farbe auf und tunkte einen der Pinsel dort hinein. Dann zog sie damit behutsam den ersten Strich von oben nach unten. Das würde der Hintergrund werden.

Silke tat es ihr gleich und es dauerte gar nicht lange, da gingen sie neben dem Malen dazu über, den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch auszutauschen oder andere äußerst wichtige Ereignisse zu besprechen.

  
  


„… _weswegen der Wasserspender bei uns noch immer nicht funktioniert.“_

„ _Das ist ja wirklich nervig. Und euer Kaffeeautomat? Der war doch …“_

  
  


„ _... und dann hat Konering zu Carola gesagt, sie solle doch bitte aufhören, wie ein blindes Huhn mit dem Argentorat umzugehen, wo sie eh schon wie ein Trampel durch die Gegend laufe.“_

„ _Nein!“_

„ _Doch! Und ...“_

  
  


„ _... deswegen überlegt Weickardt jetzt, die Abteilung zu wechseln.“_

„ _Hatte der das nicht ewig schon vor?“_

„ _Eigentlich schon, aber er meinte …“_

  
  


„ _... jedenfalls werden die beiden im September heiraten.“_

„ _Nein, wie schön! Hat er denn ...“_

  
  


„Apropos Hochzeit: Was ist denn eigentlich mit unseren beiden Turteltäubchen?“, fragte Nadeshda, als alle Unklarheiten zu der Vermählung ihrer Kollegen beseitigt waren und sie gerade den dritten Terrakotta-Topf in die Hand nahm. „Du kriegst von den beiden ja irgendwie mehr mit, wenn Herr Thiel andauernd in die Rechtsmedizin läuft.“

„Unsere beiden Turteltäubchen sind meistens ausgeflogen. Jedenfalls halten sie sich selten in Boernes Büro auf. Warum, das weiß wohl nur der liebe Gott …“ Silke zog eine amüsierte Schnute.

„Ja ja … Die unerklärlichen Geheimnisse dieser Zeit …“, zwinkerte Nadeshda ihrer Freundin zu.

„Einmal habe ich Boerne darauf angesprochen, da hat der eitle Tauber aber gleich sein Gefieder aufgestellt.“

Nadeshda konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Eigentlich war es ja schon ganz schön fies, wie sie hier über ihren Chef und den Professor redeten. Aber es war auch einfach zu witzig. Und eigentlich freuten sie sich ja auch für die beiden, dass sie auch endlich in den Genuss einer Erkenntnis gekommen waren, die die zwei Freundinnen schon längst erreicht hatte. Es machte Nadeshda wirklich froh zu sehen, wie glücklich Herr Thiel war. Und Boerne anscheinend auch, wenn sie sich so an die ein oder andere Begegnung mit ihm erinnerte. Wie genau das mit den beiden funktionierte, das konnte sie zwar nicht sagen, aber letztendlich war es ihr auch egal. Und sie würde lügen, wenn sie behaupten würde, dass sie nicht auch ein bisschen von der guten Laune ihres Chefs profitieren würde. Jetzt war es hoffentlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die zwei Herren sich auch endlich dazu entschließen würden, ihre Beziehung offiziell zu machen. Konnte ja eigentlich nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Denn wenn es schon für sie schwer war, das offene Geheimnis der Beziehung zu wahren, wie leicht konnte das dann schon für Herrn Thiel und Boerne selbst sein?

„Er meinte, ich solle Basil dem Mäusedetektiv keine Konkurrenz machen und bei dem bleiben, was ich kann“, erzählte Silke weiter und verzierte ihren Topf nebenbei mit einem kleinen Winnie Puh. „Und dass es ja wohl nicht verboten wäre, mit einem guten Kollegen ein bisschen Frischluft zu schnappen.“

Nadeshda machte eine übertrieben erstaunte Miene, während sie einen weiteren fertig angemalten Topf zu den anderen stellte, die bereits schön nebeneinander zum Trocknen aufgereiht waren. „Ahhhh, Frischluft schnappen. Natürlich.“

„Mhm, das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht weiter in Verlegenheit bringen, seine Ohren waren schon rot genug.“ Sie kicherte ein wenig.

„Die beiden sind ja schon ziemlich niedlich irgendwie“, sagte Nadeshda und wusch ihren Pinsel aus.

Silke nickte. „Dass ich das mal über Boerne sagen würde, hätte ich ja nicht gedacht.“

„Herr Thiel ist jetzt auch nicht unbedingt die Art von Mensch, die ich normalerweise unter 'süß' oder 'niedlich' einstufen würde …“

„Stimmt. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, wenn die beiden zusammen sind, dann …“

„… sind sie irgendwie anders“, beendete Nadeshda den Satz.

„Liebevoller.“

„Ehrlicher.“

„Ja. Ehrlicher.“

Ein Moment versonnen Schweigens herrschte zwischen den beiden, bis Nadeshdas Blick wieder auf die Farbe und die Blumentöpfe fiel und sie schelmisch grinsend sagte: „Soll ich auch mal ganz ehrlich sein?“

Silke schaute sie nur irritiert an und sie richtete ihren Pinsel auf Silkes Gesicht.

„Deine Nase sieht furchtbar langweilig aus.“ Sie tippte besagtes Körperteil mit den weichen Borsten des Pinsels an, sodass nun ein dicker pinker Farbfleck in Silkes Gesicht prangte.

„Hey!“, rief sie empört, konnte aber nicht verhindern, in Nadeshdas Lachen einzufallen.

Schnell griff sie ebenfalls nach ihrem Pinsel und stahl sich geschickt zwischen den Händen ihrer Freundin hindurch, die versuchten, sie zu schützen. Wenige Sekunden später zog sich ein langer gelber Strich über Nadeshdas Gesicht und die beiden brauchten einen Moment, um vor Lachen wieder Luft zu bekommen.

Als Reden wieder möglich war, fragte Silke: „Es ist doch Sonntag, oder?“

Nadeshda wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Farbspur von ihrer Haut. „Ja, wieso?“

„Was macht man an einem Sonntag, wenn man frisch in einer glücklichen Beziehung ist?“

„Nun, wahrscheinlich nicht bei einer Freundin sitzen und sich das Gesicht anpinseln lassen.“

„Sondern?“ Silke blickte sie immer noch fragend an und Nadeshda konnte ihr Lächeln irgendwie nicht so ganz deuten.

„Na ja, Zeit miteinander verbringen“, sagte Nadeshda ein wenig ratlos, weil sie nicht wusste, worauf ihre Freundin hinaus wollte. „Zusammen kochen oder fernsehen oder so. Oder einfach den ganzen Tag im Bett -“

Sie grinsten sich verschmitzt an, als der Groschen bei Nadeshda endlich gefallen war.

„Lust auf ein kleines Telefonat?“

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, wie unheimlich schrecklich diese Schürze an dir aussieht?“, fragte Boerne, als er mit den Tellern wieder in die Küche kam, sie auf dem Tisch abstellte und dann auf Thiel zuging, der am Herd stand und bedächtig in der Suppe rührte. Er umarmte den anderen von hinten und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Neckisch flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr: „Dieses T-Shirt kann ich übrigens auch so gar nicht leiden. Und was hast du dir überhaupt bei der Hose gedacht? Ich finde ja, das solltest du schnellstmöglich ausziehen …“

Thiel schmunzelte. „Während des Mittagessens wirst du mein modisches Fauxpas leider noch hinnehmen müssen.“

Er seufzte übertrieben theatralisch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch so lange ertragen kann … Und meine exzellenten Augen werden morgen schließlich noch gebraucht.“

„Also bist du nur mit mir zusammen, um deine ach so fantastischen Augen vor meinen angeblichen Modesünden zu schützen?“ Thiel drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und schaute ihn amüsiert an.

Boernes Blick verhakte sich mit dem des anderen und einen Moment lang konnte man nur die leise vor sich hinköchelnde Suppe hören. Dann sagte er ernst: „Nein.“

„Und warum dann?“ In Thiels Augen lag jetzt ein herausfordernder Schimmer.

Boernes Augen wanderten über die blonden Haare, die frech in Thiels Stirn fielen. Über die Augenbrauen, die kaum zu sehen und dennoch so schön waren und die Augen, die in jedem Licht ein bisschen anders blau leuchteten. Über die Nase, die in diesen weichen Gesichtszügen einen kleinen Bruch darstellte, sich aber trotzdem so schön in das Gesamtbild fügte. Bis hin zu den Lippen, die genauso ruhig wie auch fordernd sein konnten.

Er lächelte leicht. „Weil ich dich liebe.“

Thiel lächelte zurück und flüsterte: „Gerade noch gerettet.“

Er küsste Boerne liebevoll und löste sich dann vorsichtig aus der Umarmung, um einen Löffel zu Boernes Mund zu führen. „Hier, probier mal.“

Boerne pustete erst ein bisschen auf die braune Soße, ehe er sie probierte und nach kurzem Überlegen entschieden nickte. „Mhm, schmeckt. Etwas mehr Pfeffer vielleicht noch. Und hast du hier nicht auch irgendwo -“

„Mehr Pfeffer also“, unterbrach Thiel ihn und hielt die Pfeffermühle über den Topf, um das Gericht nachzuwürzen. Dann stellte er die Suppe auf den Tisch, den Boerne bereits während des Kochens gedeckt hatte.

  
  


Nach dem – zugegebenermaßen wirklich schmackhaften Essen – räumten sie das Geschirr zusammen in die Spülmaschine. Zufrieden klappte er die Tür zu. Wie praktisch so etwas doch sein konnte. Damit konnte man das Abwaschen schon mal überspringen.

„Also ich wäre ja jetzt für Dessert.“ Boernes Augen lagen auf Thiels.

Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich dachte, du willst mich von meinen Klamotten befreien?“

„Och …“ Boerne lächelte verführerisch. „Das eine schließt ja das andere nicht aus.“

Sie trafen sich zum Kuss und er zögerte nur wenige Sekunden, ehe er seine Hände von Thiels Hüfte zur Schleife von der Schürze wandern ließ und sie vorsichtig aufzog. Bereitwillig ließ Thiel sich die Schürze über den Kopf streifen und als der Stoff belanglos auf den Boden fallen gelassen wurde, war niemand auch nur ansatzweise interessiert daran, dem Beachtung zu schenken, weil die Aufmerksamkeit von viel spannenderen Dingen in Beschlag genommen wurde. Und auch T-Shirt und Hemd landeten auf den Fliesen, aber das war ja nicht das erste Mal. Und wozu gab es schließlich Waschmaschinen, dachte Boerne, als er mit seinem Mund über Thiels Hals fuhr und ein leises Seufzen an sein Ohr drang.

Gerade spürte er warme Finger von seinen Schultern zum Gürtel wandern und wollte den anderen ins Schlafzimmer ziehen, als plötzlich laut sein Handy klingelte und sie beide in ihren Bewegungen stoppten.

Schwer atmend und mit großen Augen schauten sie sich an. In Thiels Gesicht spiegelte sich dieselbe Frage wider, die auch Boerne durch den Kopf ging.

Er lauschte ein paar weiteren Augenblicken etwas unentschlossen seiner Klingelmelodie und hob dann den Zeigefinger, um Thiel zu verdeutlichen, dass sie gleich an genau dieser Stelle fortfahren könnten. Er ging zum Küchenstuhl, fischte sein Handy aus der Jacketttasche, schaute kurz auf das Display und nahm den Anruf anschließend entgegen.

„Alberich?“, fragte er und musste sich kurz räuspern, weil seine Stimme irgendwie nicht so fest klang wie gewohnt.

„Chef, wie schön, dass ich Sie erreiche!“, hörte er die muntere Stimme seiner kleinen Assistentin. „Geht es Ihnen gut? Sie klingen irgendwie ein wenig mitgenommen.“

Er räusperte sich noch mal und fuhr sich durch die Haare, die Thiel eben ein bisschen durcheinander gebracht hatte. Dann schloss er die Augen. Konzentrieren. Telefonat jetzt. Thiel gleich. „Mir geht es bestens, danke.“

„Sagen Sie, suchen Sie eigentlich immer noch einen neuen Übertopf für die Pflanze in Ihrem Büro?“

Thiels Lippen legten sich auf seine Wange und Boernes Gedanken spielten Karussell. Was machte der andere da? Er würde doch wohl nicht … nicht jetzt, während des Telefonats … „Bitte was?“

Nicht, dass sich das nicht gut anfühlen würde, aber er konnte doch nicht …

„Na, diese hübsche kleine Pflanze, die Sie von Ihrer Schwester geschenkt bekommen haben, als sie vor ein paar Wochen diesen Ehrenpreis beim -“

Er konnte.

„Alberich, kommen Sie zum Punkt“, drängte er, während Thiel sich nicht abwimmeln ließ und nun einen Kuss sanft auf seinem Schlüsselbein platzierte, was ihn fast aufseufzen ließ.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, habe ich Sie bei etwas gestört?“, fragte Alberich unschuldig.

„Kann man so sagen“, presste er zwischen einen Zähnen hervor, immer noch angestrengt versucht, nicht angestrengt zu klingen.

„Haben Sie Besuch?“

Nun wurde der Gürtel doch gelöst.

„Fra – ähm, Thiel ist hier.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Einerseits, weil Thiels Hände immer bestimmter wurden, andererseits, weil das jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht die klügste Antwort gewesen war. Sie hielten ihre Beziehung ja nicht umsonst so erfolgreich geheim.

„Ah ja. Na, da will ich natürlich nicht stören.“ War das etwa ein leises Lachen im Hintergrund? Verdammt, er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Wobei Thiel stark spürbar immer mehr zu fassen kriegte … Okay, er musste sich jetzt wirklich zusammenreißen. „Haben Sie denn was Besonderes vor?“

Boerne versuchte, irgendwelche Satzpartikel in eine möglichst sinnvolle Reihenfolge zu bringen. „Mit Verlaub, das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an, Alberich.“

„Aha. Ich wollte eigentlich auch nur sagen, dass ich gerade Terrakotta Blumentöpfe für die Geburtstagsfeier meiner Nichte anmale und fragen, ob Sie auch so einen als Übertopf haben wollen?“

Boerne drückte Thiels Gesicht behutsam von sich weg, was zur Folge hatte, dass der andere seine Hand küsste. Ziemlich verständnislos fragte er: „Sie rufen mich gerade an, um mich zu fragen, ob Sie mir einen Übertopf mitbringen sollen?“

„Ich dachte, das interessiert Sie vielleicht.“ Hätte Boerne es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er geglaubt, ein Grinsen in Alberichs Stimme zu vernehmen.

„Ehrlich gesagt ist mir das herzlich egal, ob -“ Warum waren Thiels Lippen so weich?

„Glauben Sie mir, der würde Ihnen gefallen. Der hat so ein schönes kleines -“

„Mein Gott, Alberich, dann bringen Sie mir eben so einen Topf mit!“ Er sprach nun etwas energischer und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass das Blut aus seinem Gehirn gerade in ganz andere Körperteile floss.

„Gut“, sagte Alberich zufrieden.

„War's das?“, fragte er und ignorierte dabei total, dass Thiel seine Hose mittlerweile aufgeknöpft und zu Boden hatte gleiten lassen.

„Das war's. Ach ja und Chef?“

„Was?“ Er musste ein Augenrollen unterdrücken.

„Ich wünsche ihnen beiden noch einen schönen Sonntag. Das schlechte Wetter kann man ja auch ganz nett für andere Dinge nutzen.“ Alberichs Stimme klang weich, trotz des unüberhörbaren Schmunzelns und ihre Worte hallten in einem leisen Echo in Boernes Kopf wider.

„Ja, äh … danke“, antwortete er und hörte sich dabei etwas irritiert an.

Und dann erklang das bekannte Tuten, welches verdeutlichte, dass die Person am anderen Ende aufgelegt hatte. Perplex schaute Boerne auf das Handy in seiner Hand und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Alberich wünscht uns einen schönen Sonntag“, sagte er und begriff die Bedeutung dessen erst, während er den Satz aussprach.

„Und?“, hakte Thiel nach, der anscheinend merkte, dass Boernes Gefühle gerade ein bisschen hin und her schwappten.

„Ich glaube, sie weiß von uns“, purzelten die Worte aus seinem Mund, ohne dass er es wirklich kontrollieren konnte.

Thiel hielt inne und überlegte offensichtlich einen Moment, bevor er leise sagte: „Lange hätte ich eh nicht mehr geheim halten können, wie glücklich ich bin.“

Boerne spürte, wie ihm ein freudiges Kribbeln durch den Körper lief und er erleichtert ausatmete. Wann hatte er denn die Luft angehalten?

„Gut.“ Er legte seine Hand an Thiels Wange. „Ich nämlich auch nicht.“

Alberich hatte recht. Das schlechte Wetter konnte man durchaus auch ganz nett für andere Dinge nutzen. Und war ja auch gar nicht so schlimm, dass draußen so trübes Grau herrschte, wenn hier drinnen alles bunt war.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Verwendetes Prompt: Terrakotta-Blumentopf


End file.
